Un Scandale à Buckingham revisité
by Lelouchka
Summary: Crack!fic. Juste des scènes de cet épisode avec une fin alternative. Léger Johnlock. OS


Alternatives à _Un Scandale à Buckingham_

 **Buckingham Palace :**

« Tu portes des sous-vêtements ? » Demanda John en jetant un regard appuyé sous le drap de Sherlock.

« Non. » Répondit Sherlock d'un ton enjôleur en se rapprochant de John.

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques instants, Sherlock semblait s'amuser du regard avide de John qui espérait voir à travers le drap, et sans doute faire plus que voir.

« Buckingham Palace. Que faisons-nous ici ? » Demanda John, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il disait, trop concentré sur le corps de Sherlock.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer pour faire passer le temps. » Murmura d'une voix langoureuse Sherlock en posant sa main sur la cuisse de John qui déglutit.

« Avec plaisir. » Murmura le blond avant de passer doucement ses mains sous le drap.

Très vite les deux colocataires s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le canapé, Sherlock complètement nu et gémissant sous les caresses de John.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux amants se séparèrent rapidement. Et Sherlock eut même le temps de se moquer de son frère qui n'y vit que du feu.

« Est-ce que pour une fois vous pourriez vous comporter comme des adultes ? »

« On résout des crimes sur lesquels j'écris un blog et il oublie ses sous-vêtements. Je ne mettrai pas trop d'espoir là-dessus. »

John apprécia énormément le corps de Sherlock seulement couvert par un drap, et il apprécia encore plus quand sa fesse fut découverte. Mais, se rendant compte qu'il voulait être le seul à voir le corps nu de Sherlock, intervint rapidement. Puis ils redevinrent sérieux, se concentrant sur le cas que leur proposait Mycroft.

« Elle préfère le nom de Dominatrix. »

« Dominatrix… » Répéta Sherlock.

« Ne sois pas effrayé, c'est lié au sexe. »

« Le sexe ne m'effraie pas ! »

« Qu'en saurais-tu ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Mycroft, et ce fut la goutte de trop pour John.

« Il le savait très bien hier soir et il y a quelques instants sur ce canapé. » Rétorqua John avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

L'expression de Mycroft restera gravée à jamais dans leur mémoire, ils avaient ris pendant au moins une heure suite à cela. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient surprendre le gouvernement britannique.

 **Molly :**

John savait qu'il aurait dû prendre Sherlock à part pour lui demander de bien se tenir. Remarque il ne l'aurait sans doute pas écouté. Il savait que cette soirée de Noël sera tout sauf bonne, même lui était en colère, et il avait de nombreuses raisons toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres.

Déjà l'humeur massacrante de Sherlock depuis que La Femme était rentré dans sa vie, enfin plutôt depuis qu'elle l'avait complètement battu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable et John avait dû mettre de nombreuses fois en pratique les techniques de relaxation qu'il avait appris à l'armée. Généralement il récitait tous les os humains, cela le calmait.

Il y avait aussi le comportement indéniablement grossier que son colocataire avait envers sa nouvelle petite amie, Jeannette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son colocataire s'amusait à ruiner tous ses rencarts, même quand il ne s'ennuyait pas. Parfois – pour ne pas dire souvent – John se demandait pourquoi il était ami avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Ensuite il y avait eu les remarques sur la femme de Lestrade. John croyait Sherlock quand il disait qu'elle couchait avec un prof d'EPS, mais il avait espéré qu'il se montre poli lors de cette soirée. Il avait si bien commencé en jouant tranquillement du violon. Bien sûr il y avait aussi la remarque sur l'alcoolisme de sa sœur, et malheureusement Sherlock avait encore raison, il le savait.

Il tiqua quand il entendit Sherlock commencer à déduire le comportement de Molly, et sentit ses poings se serrer et ses jointures craquer. Il eut une étincelle d'espoir quand Lestrade apporta un verre à Sherlock, étincelle qui s'éteignit dès que Sherlock se leva.

« Miss Hooper est amoureu… »

Sherlock ne put jamais finir cette phrase, le poing de John l'avait brutalement coupé dans son élan. Pour faire bonne figure, il lui en donna un deuxième avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de l'enfermer dans la chambre.

Quand il revint dans le salon, les bouches entrouvertes par la surprise se transformèrent en sourire. Et la fête commença enfin, sous les exclamations de joie et les bouteilles qui s'entrechoquèrent en toasts. John reçut même un texto de Mycroft qui le félicitait et qui avait même fait une capture d'écran. Envoyant balader la raison qui lui ordonnait de chercher les caméras, il se contenta de porter un toast en direction de chaque endroit où celui qui n'occupait qu'un poste mineur dans le gouvernement britannique aurait pu cacher les caméras. John lui apporta le paquet rouge sur la cheminée, juste pour que Sherlock cesse de la harceler par message.

 **Morgue :**

« C'est elle ? »

« Montrez-moi le reste de son corps. C'est elle. » Lâcha Sherlock avant de partir.

Mycroft eut un sourire gêné et remercia Miss Hooper.

« Qui est-elle ? Comment Sherlock l'a-t-il reconnu à autre chose que son visage ? »

« Ils ont eu des rapports sexuels, comment aurait-il pu la voir nue sinon ? » Expliqua Mycroft sans se départir de son sourire, sarcastique cette fois.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. » Soupira Mycroft. « Elle s'est déshabillée pour mon frère, l'a drogué avant de le cravacher. Pas du tout le genre d'homme pour vous. En revoir. »

 **Morgue bis :**

« Fumer dans des espaces publics, ce n'est pas illégal ? »

« Nous sommes dans une morgue, ça ne nuira pas à grand monde. »

« A MOI SI ! » Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Les frères Holmes sursautèrent comme ils n'avaient jamais sursauté, Sherlock sauta dans les bras de Mycroft qui s'étouffait dans la fumée.

« Je suis légiste ici et au lieu d'aller à la salle de repos qui est loin, je fais la sieste sur ces chariots réservés aux cadavres, avec un drap par-dessus, personne ne m'embête. Au revoir. » Fit le médecin en sortant une béquille dont il se servit comme pagaie pour faire avancer son chariot. Tout ça sous le regard stupéfait des Holmes.

 **Coventry**

« J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était un dangereux inconvénient. Merci pour la preuve finale. » Murmura Sherlock avec un sourire fier.

« Je jouais juste un jeu. »

« Je sais. Et vous avez perdu ! » Ricana Sherlock, en lui montrant le _I AM SHERLOCKED_.

« Mais, ce n'est pas ça le code ! » S'exclama Irène en reculant précipitamment.

Sherlock eut le bon sens de jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre qui explosa au loin.

« C'était quoi alors ? »

« _I AM JOHNLOCKED !_ Je vous l'ai pourtant dit, quand j'ai expliqué à John que vous étiez un couple. Vous devriez faire un tour sur le site de temps en temps, vous apprendrez plein de choses. » Expliqua Irène avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, sous les regards stupéfaits des frères Holmes.


End file.
